


the best boyfriend award goes to...

by alywrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon is Lyanna and Arthur Dayne's son, Jon is a Dayne, Jon is a mama's boy, Menstruation, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Targ family is alive and well, gift baskets, no mad Targaryens, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alywrites/pseuds/alywrites
Summary: It’s a sunny weekend in Dragonstone and Jon is supposed to pick Dany up for their date when she cancels out of nowhere. Worried for his girlfriend, Jon visits her only to find out she has a special visitor with her. With the help of his mother, he puts together a little gift to help Dany out.** previously silverdragon07 **
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 28
Kudos: 103





	the best boyfriend award goes to...

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short one shot fic that I wrote within a span of a few hours. This idea just came to me and I thought it'd be really cute to write. This fic is a high school/modern au one, but it is NOT related to my other fic "The Bet". This is just a stand alone one shot. I'm also going to use this as a quick update on how my sequel for "The Bet" is going for those of you who have read the first part and are waiting for the second. I have the first 10 chapters all planned out (which is the longest I've ever planned a fic out), and only the first two completely written lol. But the planning is going along great. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this one!

It’s a beautiful, sunny day in Dragonstone, Westeros, and it’s only made lovelier to hear that it’s finally the weekend. All of the seniors in their high school had submitted their college applications, and acceptance letters were slowly getting mailed out. Jon and Daenerys decided not to tell the other which college they had applied to, as they didn’t want their choice to affect the other person’s. When they each received their acceptance letters, they wanted to tell each other at the same time. It had been a moment of complete joy and surprise when they realized they had both applied to and been accepted to the same college. To ‘celebrate’, Jon and Daenerys decided to plan a date to one of Dragonstone’s beaches with a few other friends. 

They haven’t been dating for too long, only a few months. Jon had managed to gather his nerves and finally ask Dany out, after having a crush on her for almost two years (and some slight meddling from his friends). It was due to his friends that Jon was able to get a chance to talk to her properly, where he had stuttered and stammered in front of her trying to get his words out. Gods, he probably sounded like such a fool back then. But the question eventually left him, and to his utter surprise, she returned his feelings as well, and agreed to go out with him. Jon was sure he had on the most absolutely goofiest smile on his face when he got home that day. Actually– he did, now that he remembers. His mother, Lyanna, sensed that something was up as soon as he walked in through the front door. And of course, he told her, because he could never lie to his mother. 

She had been very happy, to say the least. She had gone on this whole talk about wanting to meet his girlfriend, and, to Jon’s complete embarrassment, she had begun lecturing him about the importance of safe sex. He had quickly shut her down, saying that he’d just asked her out, and he was sure they wouldn’t be getting to  _ that _ part of a relationship any time soon. 

Right now, Jon sat in his car that his parents had given to him on his birthday, frowning at his phone. Here he was, parked right in front of Dany’s house, ready to pick her up for their day at the beach, and she  _ just _ texted him that she had to cancel. Apparently, she wasn’t feeling very well, and decided to cancel last minute. If he was any other guy, Jon might have thought this a bit suspicious that she would just tell him last minute. But he was determined not to be like any other guy, and besides, he likes to think that he knows Dany enough to know that she isn’t flaky like that. So instead of driving away to join their friends at the beach, he steps out of his car and walks to the front door and knocks. He waits a few seconds before it opens. 

It’s Dany’s mother, Rhaella, who opens it for him. She gives him a warm smile, then asks “Jon! It’s so lovely to see you! May I help with something?”    


  
Jon smiled at her. Dany’s entire family were all incredibly nice and friendly people (except for her brother, Viserys, who seemed to be suspicious of him for some reason), and Rhaella was no exception, with her warm smile and motherly aura. Dany was basically the spitting image of her mother. 

“Hello, Mrs. Targaryen. I came here for Dany, is she alright?” 

“Oh, dear, I’m afraid she’s not feeling her best right now. I know you two were supposed to be at the beach today.” Rhaella gives him an apologetic smile. 

“Oh,” Jon’s eyebrows furrowed together, worry flooding through him for his girlfriend. “Would it be alright if I can just talk to her really quick?” 

“Of course! Oh, and please Jon, call me Rhaella. You make me feel much older than I am with all that ‘missus’ stuff.” She tells him with a cheeky smile. Jon chuckles politely and nods his understanding, though he’s sure he’ll probably just address as he did before. She opens the door wider for him, and he doesn’t forget to thank her. In the living room watching tv is Dany’s father, Aerys, who gives him a wave. 

“Hiya Jon!” 

“Hello sir,” Jon nods. Aerys laughs at that, and he thinks he’s about to say the same as Rhaella just had. 

“Still goin’ with that ‘sir’ and ‘missus’ I see.” 

“Yes I am, sir,” Jon repeats with a smile, earning him a laugh from both husband and wife. He turns to walk up the stairs, knowing Dany’s bedroom was located there. He was crossing both of his fingers and hoping that he wouldn’t have to run into Viserys up here somewhere, but he isn’t quite lucky. 

Out from a room comes Viserys, his silvery hair all ruffled and messy as he stops in tracks and looks at Jon with slight confusion. “Jon? What’re you doing here?” 

He swears he can hear the slightest bit of disgust in his voice. “I’m going to talk to Dany,” he nods his head over to the direction of her bedroom. 

Viserys looks him up and down, his eyebrow arched. Just as he’d mentioned before, the older boy looks at Jon with suspicion. “Mhm. Okay then,” he says, though it’s clear as crystal that he doesn’t believe him. 

“Leave him alone, Vis. He can talk to Dany if he wants,” comes another voice, who emerges from a different bedroom. It’s Rhaegar, Dany’s eldest brother, and Jon quickly straightens up. For some odd reason, he always held him in the highest respect. It’s probably due to the long lasting legacy he left in their high school when he was once a student there. Rhaegar was in his fourth year of college, and yet both students and teachers were  _ still _ talking about him like he was some sort of legend. 

“Sorry, Jon, we’ll leave you to it,” Rhaegar gives him a smile before taking his younger brother by the shoulders and leading him out of his way, with Viserys’ protests slowly drowning out as they walk away.

Finally, Jon sighs as he’s been greeted by all of Dany’s family members, and the only thing left to do was what he came here for. He raises his fist and gives a soft, gentle knock on her door. 

_ “Come in,”  _ the voice inside says, though it’s a bit muffled. Careful not to be sudden with his actions, Jon twists the door knob and opens the door. Inside, he’s surprised to see that it's almost pitch black, with the blackout curtains drawn, and no light left on, save for the little blinking light in the corner of what he presumes to be a portable charger. His eyes go straight to the bed, where he can see the figure of a person underneath large comforters and the peaking of some silver hair, a telltale sign to him that she was hiding beneath the covers. 

“Dany?” He calls out softly. She turns in her bed, throwing her covers off her head to show her face, which he can barely make out in the dark. What he can manage to see, however, is her hair in a low ponytail that’s now messy from her bed. 

“Jon? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the beach,” she says in confusion, sitting up on her bed and leaning her back against her headboard. 

“I got worried, so I came to check in on you, see how you were feeling,” he says as he takes a seat on the side of her bed next to her. Before she responds, she flicks on the little lamp on her bedside table, and it instantly brightens up the room much more, allowing Jon to see her beautiful face. 

Dany sighs, the corner of her lips going up slightly. “Thank you, then. I’m sorry I can’t make it. I know this was supposed to be special for us,” she apologizes, her tone clearly conveying how sorry she feels. 

He shakes his head. “It’s okay, really. We can always schedule a different time. But how are you feeling? D’you have a fever, or a cold?” He asks her, trying to brush the hair out of her face.    


  
She groans a bit, sinking slowly back into her bed. “No, not really.”    


  
He frowns. “Then what is it?” 

Dany blushes, and she hesitates on answering him for a second. Very quietly, she whispers, “Cramps.” 

“Cramps?” Jon repeats. She nods her head. His frown only deepens some more, as he’s a bit confused at the moment. “I-I don’t get it. What do you mean cramps?” 

Dany shoots him a look, as if he’s being completely stupid right now. “Are you kidding? You don’t know what cramps are?” 

Maybe he is being a bit stupid right now, but Jon cannot, for the life of him, understand what she’s trying to say, so he slowly shakes his head, earning him a disappointed sigh from his girlfriend. 

“Don’t you have a mom? Or cousins that are girls?”    


  
Instantly, the light inside Jon’s head switches on, and he has sort of an ‘ohh’ moment. Gods, he really is stupid. Of course that’s what she meant by cramps! How could he not have known? Whenever he visits his cousins at Winterfell, his family somehow manages to time it whenever one of the girls is having their ‘monthly visit’. Sansa especially always seems to complain about how girls have it so much harder than boys because of their periods and cramps, and how especially painful they are for her. 

Jon sighs, disappointed at himself for being such an idiot. Dany shakes her head at him, but he can see a small smile playing at her lips. “I’m–ah, sorry,” he says awkwardly. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say. He’s never even had a girlfriend before, so how was he supposed to know what to do? “Is there anything I can do?” He settles on asking, wanting to be helpful to her. 

“Cutting out my uterus might help,” is Dany’s dark and humorous reply. 

“For some reason, I think that might hurt more.” 

Dany snorts, throwing the covers over herself again before groaning out load and turning on her side. 

“Does it hurt that bad?” He asks her, peeling the covers back from her face. 

“Yes, it hurts that bad!” She snaps, taking him back a bit. Her face instantly falters, and her eyes shoot down. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. It just hurts a lot right now.” 

“S’okay. Did you take some ibuprofen?” Jon knows that those are usually supposed to relieve the pain from cramps. He’s had to go out and buy a few bottles for his mother a couple times. 

“I did. But it still hurts.”    


  
“I wish there was something I could do to help,” he tells her earnestly. He hates feeling so helpless when she’s lying there in pain and agony. 

“You could go ahead and go to the beach. I don’t want to ruin your day because I couldn’t make it.” 

Jon shakes his head, disagreeing with her. “The only reason I wanted to go was because you’d be coming and it was to celebrate us. It doesn’t really matter now. And don’t feel bad, we can always go just the two of us next time. And if not, we’re going to the same college anyways, so we’ll have plenty of time.”    
  


His answer seems to please her enough, or she’s just too tired to give a response back, because she shifts in the bed again, the pain evident on her face. He brushes his hand through her hair, careful of any knots her tossing and turning might have created. 

“You don’t have to stay here. It’ll be really boring, unless you’d rather be with my brothers,” she tells him. Jon’s eyes go wide slightly as he shakes his head. He’d rather not be alone with her brothers for now. 

He’s about to tell her that he’ll stay here with her as long as she needs him to, when an idea pops up in his head.  _ I might just be able to help her out. _

“Actually, I do need to go run and get a few things. I’ll visit you later though.” 

“Okay,” she murmurs, the only thing peeking out from her being her face. He leans down and presses a gentle, chaste kiss to her forehead.

“Text me if you need anything.” He tells her as he walks to her door. He doesn’t get a worded reply back, only a ‘mhm’ back. Jon smiles to himself as he begins with his plan. 

* * *

Jon opens the door to his house, and looks around the living room space for his mother. “Mom?” He calls out to her. 

“Jon, hey, you’re home. I thought you were at the beach,” his father comes out, from the kitchen. 

“No, uh, Dany couldn’t make it, so we’re doing it another time.” 

“Ah, welp, I guess it’s for the best then. It’s supposed to be over a hundred degrees today.”    


  
Jon scowls at this information, suddenly thankful that Dany’s cycle had timed just right for them to skip the beach. He wasn’t too big of a fan of the heat, kind of hated it really. 

“Where’s mom?” Jon asks his father, remembering what he came back home for. 

“In the bedroom.” Jon nods, heading straight to his parents’ room. There, he finds his mother sitting up on the bed reading a magazine. She sets it aside when she sees him.

“Hi sweetie! You need somethin’?” She asks him, throwing her legs over the bed. 

“Yeah, I do actually. Um–” he doesn’t quite know how to start. “Dany’s on her period, and she’s having cramps. I wanted to put a little something for her, but I don’t really know what I need.” 

His mother’s face seems to melt at his statement, her lips pout-like. “That’s so sweet of you! I’m so proud of you, my son, taking care of your girl like that,” she leans over to pinch his cheeks, which Jon laughs and tries to step away from. His mother was quite fond of doing things like that, which he didn’t really care for, except for when she did it in public, then it was kind of embarrassing. “So you need my help putting something together?”    


  
“Yeah, that’d be great.”    


  
“Of course. How ‘bout we make her a little gift basket, and I’ll give you some things to put in if I have them, and a list of what you’ll need to go out and buy.” Jon nods, and follows his mother, who leads him to the hallway closet and looks for a basket. Thankfully, she has a square shaped basket and some plastic wrapping. They return back to the bedroom where she lays it out on the floor. Then, she disappears into her bathroom, and returns with two boxes in hand. 

“I only have a box of tampons and pads each I could lend to her,” she explains, holding said items up before laying them down on the floor before them. “I think I have an unopened bottle or two of some ibuprofen somewhere as well, but you’ll need to go to the store and buy a few more things. Here, I’ll write you a list.” She grabs a note paper and jots down some items before handing it to him. He looks through the list, and is surprised to see how much he’ll need 

  
  


  * _Lots of chocolate bars_


  * Heating pad 


  * Chips


  * Other candies 


  * Ice cream


  * Scented body wash + lotion


  * Flowers!!! 



  
  


Jon looks up from the paper and to his mother. “Flowers?” He doesn’t really see how flowers are going to help Dany’s cramps.   


  
“Oh definitely. Flowers are a must, trust me.” 

Jon nods, and seeing as he has no experience in this field, he will have to take her word for it. He takes off for the store, and when he gets there he pays special attention to each item he gets, making sure it’s just what Dany would like. When he returns back home, he and his mother work together to strategically put the basket together. Once it’s all put together, they wrap it all up with the plastic wrapping and tie it off with a bow, but the flowers he picked are separate from the basket. 

“Alright, it’s done! Go get her, son!” She says, kissing him on the forehead. 

“Thank you so much mom,” he thanks her one last time. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I’m just really proud of you for doing this for Dany. I know she’ll love them.” 

He hopes she will too. 

* * *

_ “Come in” _

It’s the response Jon gets again when he knocks on Dany’s door for the second time. He’d driven over as quick as he could (within the speed limit) so that she wouldn’t think he’d just forgotten about her. And so that the chocolate bars and ice cream won’t melt in the basket. When he knocked on her house’s front door, based on the reaction of Dany’s family, one would’ve thought they were giving him their blessing for marriage. Rhaella and Aerys had been so delighted to see what he had put together for their daughter, Rhaegar as well, and even Viserys had on a small smile. 

He opens the door quietly, and this time, Dany turns around to look at him, lifting the covers off of her. “Jon! You’re back.” 

“Yup, and I come bearing gifts!”    


  
She looks at him, confusion taking over her face as she examines the basket in his hands. Realization washes over. “You didn’t–” 

  
“Oh, I did,” he tells her in a ‘believe-it-or-not’ tone and takes a seat on her bed to give her the basket, which she takes hesitantly. “I made it for you. Or– actually, my mom helped me do most of it.”    


  
Dany turned the basket over, looking at what its contents were through the clear plastic wrapping. When she finally did look up at him, it was with eyes full of adoration and love. She sets the basket aside, and throws her arms around his neck, hugging him tight to her. He returns the embrace, wrapping his arms around her back. 

_ “Thank you so much.”  _

He hears her whisper to his ear, and he hugs her even tighter, turning his head to kiss the side of her head. “Of course. You know I’d do anythin’ for you.” 

She pulls back away from him just enough so they can see each other’s faces. “You’re too sweet.” 

He’s about to give a witty reply back when she takes his face with both her hands and kisses him right on the lips. Time seems to stop for him as he’s taken aback by her actions and it takes him a second to return it, wrapping his arms around her small and petite frame once again and pushing back against her. When they pull away, they don’t let go of the other. He tucks the tendrils of silver hair falling down her face behind her hair then caresses her cheek. Before they let go of each other completely, he meets her lips halfway again, savoring the sweet taste of her lips and forgetting completely about everything else. 

It’s their first kiss ever as a couple, and Jon can’t imagine the moment going any better. Here they sat, looking each other in the eyes with nothing but pure adoration and he knows that this is a moment that he’ll never forget. 

They finally let go of each other, but never separate too far as Jon encourages Dany to open the basket’s wrapping. He bought several chocolate bars just as his mother told him, as well as different kinds of candies that Dany’s eyes seem to light up at. He’d gotten packs of gummy bears, sour gummy rings, and boxed candies too. She gives him a knowing smile as she takes out the heating pad from the basket and gently sets it aside. Next is the ice cream, which is cookies and cream flavored, her favorite. He even brought her a plastic spoon to eat with. The scented body wash and lotion are both a sweet citrus smell that he swears he’s smelt from her before, so he got them for her as well. When she gets to the boxes of tampons and pads, as well as the bottles of ibuprofen, she gives him a smile like he’s swooned her, causing him to smile. Last are the flowers, which are blue winter roses. They were quite rare down here in Dragonstone, as they usually grew up North the most, but he wanted to get these specific flowers to her because they reminded him of the stories his mother told him about her own childhood and upbringing in the North. Blue winter roses always held a special place in his heart. He thought of it as like a family staple sort of thing, one that he wanted to share with Dany.

Once she’s finally done sorting through all the gifts in the basket, she thanks him once more. “Thank you so much again Jon. You really didn’t have to do this, but thank you. And tell your mom I said thank you as well.” 

Jon shrugs his shoulders, trying to play it off casually. “What can I say? I just wanted to help my girl out.” He attempts to give her a wink, but it fails when both of his eyes end up blinking and Dany laughs. 

“Well this really does help a lot. I think you might have just won yourself the best boyfriend award,” she bites her lip while smiling at him. 

“Oh yeah?”   


  
“Definitely.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I want me a boyfriend like Jon Snow here ugh. Anyways, I actually have another one shot idea in mind that I haven't written yet, but it'll be a canon divergence one, so set in the time period of ASOIAF/GoT. I hope you guys liked this short one shot, and let me know what you think of it!


End file.
